Where The Maps May Lead Us
by Werewolf-queen-022
Summary: Dakota Sang is given a chance that her father wasn't given, to join WWE. But after joining the drama and fun begins. Will she about focus on her new career or will her personal life get in the way of her one dream? (Co-written with xXBalorBabexX)
1. Chapter 1

The WWE's Performance Centre was quiet apart from its usual crowd of trainees, trainers and NXT and main roster superstars… 25 year old Amanda Cena was in the cafeteria that morning and looking through the script for the NXT Tapings tomorrow night.

Or she should've been… she had her earbuds in and found herself watching Eddie Guerrero's last match like she normally did when stressed or nervous… and NXT Champion Finn Balor saw it clearly as he walked over and put his hands over her eyes.

"Help me please?" Amanda responded after Finn lowered his hands and sat down next to her.

"I guess you know about the new wrestler they just signed that'll debut tomorrow night." Finn said.

"Part of it, they're keeping her identity a secret." Amanda replied after removing her earbuds and closing out YouTube, Amanda putting her phone and earbuds in the pocket of her Balor Club hoodie. "All I know is that her dad tried so hard to get noticed by WWE in the early 2000s but Vince didn't sign him. TNA and Ring Of Honor wouldn't sign him either. I'm gonna guess from the look on your face that New Japan didn't think he was Bullet Club material?" She said as Finn rested his right hand on her left one.

"I think the whole thing fell through in development before they approached me with the idea… wait, did you say early 2000s?" Finn responded.

"2001, I think, that was when John first joined… I remember hearing someone arguing with Vince one day about how he was missing out on a big opportunity by not signing him and instead signing John. And I didn't react too well to that from what the others said back then." Amanda replied.

"Well let's hope this person makes their father proud for making the opportunity." Finn said.

"I hope so too… Shawn might remember better than me, I should call him." Amanda responded, dialing Shawn's number.

"Heya, kiddo." Shawn answered.

"Hey Shawn, do you remember a signing falling through in March 2001 and who the person's name was?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah he was Terry Sang, good friend of mine. Why do you ask?" Shawn replied.

"His daughter's supposed to debut in NXT tomorrow night… no idea what her name is though or if Terry knows that she signed with the company." Amanda replied.

"Her name is Dakota and her father would know. He's gonna be so proud of her. He taught her mostly everything she knows. He's been training her since she was 12." Shawn explained.

"And NXT is a hell of a place to start for her and others… I'll call you back, okay?" Amanda said before they hung up. She and Finn stood up and went to find Aestrid to tell her this… and Amanda was recounting what she did remember. "Okay so I was about 10… I pushed the door open and walked in because Terry had said that Vince was just looking for someone to be the WWF's poster boy back then and that John wouldn't last long…" She said before revealing a chipped tooth in the right side of her mouth. "This is from what Hunter had said that when I stood up for John, Terry called me a disrespectful brat and smacked me. Vince went absolutely batshit at that!"

"Hopefully she's not like her father." Finn responded.

"I hope so too." Amanda replied before both saw Dakota, Terry and Aestrid.

"Sorry but Perry Saturn hasn't worked here in years… Amanda would know more about that than me." Aestrid explained, Amanda stiffening when Terry looked right at her… but luckily for her, he didn't recognise her as the 10 year old he saw that day.

"And where is this Amanda?" Terry asked.

"That would be me…" Amanda responded after they walked over, Amanda instinctively staying near Finn and his putting his arm around her back.

"You know where Perry Saturn is? I thought he should see my daughter." Terry explained.

"I haven't seen him since 2002, I used to hang out backstage… a lot of them have either left the company or are gone now, Eddie Guerrero passed in 2005 and Chris Benoit died in 2007…" Amanda said, Terry taking a deep breath after hearing that.

"I knew those guys. We haven't seen each other in years, not since I didn't get signed." Terry responded.

"They helped me out a lot… but they also became like family to me." Amanda said as Dakota observed her… and saw the steel chain around her neck that John used to wear to the ring.

"Dad let's get out of here." Dakota said.

"Something wrong?" Terry asked as Aestrid noticed the tense look on Amanda's face.

"I'll tell you later." Dakota muttered.

The two left, Aestrid turning to Amanda, who was muttering "I fucking blew it!" under her breath.

"How?" Aestrid asked.

"Her father hit me when I was 10 after I went into the office that day and defended my brother." Amanda explained, Aestrid turning to catch up with Terry.

"Hey, you may not have liked John but you had no right to slap his kid sister!" Aestrid growled, Terry looking back at Amanda as Dakota had headed to the main room of the Performance Centre.

"She was being disrespectful and as for her brother, he took my chance away from being here." Terry said.

"And he could've easily filed assault charges against you, she was only 10 and didn't like you disrespecting him!" Aestrid responded before taking a breath. "I hope your daughter does make it here… one blown opportunity shouldn't be the result of bitterness!" She said before leaving.

Amanda and Finn ended up in the ring and Amanda removed the hoodie and chain.

"I kept this to remember part of my childhood… John worked his ass off to get here, so did I and Dakota did too. And I don't want this to go on. I at least hope there'll be some civility." Amanda said as she and Finn hugged.

"I hope so too, lass." Finn whispered, kissing Amanda on the side of her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Dakota was nervous as she got into the ring, seeing Amanda.

"Any preferences? Bodyslams, submission holds, top rope moves?" Amanda asked.

"All of them." Dakota says.

"Alrighty. Now I'm gonna springboard off the ropes, you catch me and put me in a headlock but don't twist my neck… that happened once with Paige and Cameron." Amanda responded before she bounced off the ropes and Dakota applied the headlock. "Alright, perfect." She said after Dakota let go. "Next one is an old school favorite, hammerlock that transitions into an armbar, ready?"

Dakota nodded and bent Amanda's right arm behind her before Amanda locked her left arm behind Dakota's back and hip tossed her before applying the armbar for a few seconds, Dakota standing up and smiling.

"Feels good training here… now what's that one move you used to do?" Dakota responded.

"Oh, the Litacanrana. Lita taught me in 2004 how to but after my seizures and subsequent leg injury, I scaled back a bit on the high risk moves. That's when Finn taught me the things he learned in Japan." Amanda explained.

"Awesome. Oh wait, what about that running powerbomb that Seth Rollins does?" Dakota replied.

"Wouldn't recommend it at first, he inadvertently injured Sting at Night Of Champions last year, not sure if Sting will come back… but Sting has had a thirty year career that's spanned around the world and made history no matter the wrestling promotion he signed to, there's a reason they call him The Icon… fans and wrestlers from many generations will always idolize him. And I'll be honest, him losing at Night Of Champions last year was a fucking joke, that's no way to treat any legend or icon in this business. But being the arrogant jackass he is, Seth felt like he had to prove he's at icon status…" Amanda said before stopping and taking a breath. "I felt a sense of relief after The Shield split apart, I suggested the idea to creative and when they went with it, it meant that I didn't have to take Seth's attitude lying down anymore." She responded, unaware that Seth heard her after walking over… until she heard a fake cough and turned to see Seth, who was livid.

"Didn't like what she said?" Dakota asked. "How about you and me make a deal?"

"Last person to say that whacked me with a paint can!" Seth growled, Amanda muffling a laugh.

"Deal is you and have a match right here, right now. I lose you get to yell at her, I win you fuck off." Dakota responded, folding her arms.

"Let me save you the trouble." Seth said before leaving, Dakota turning to Amanda.

"Problem solved." Dakota said.

Amanda nodded before the two left. At the hotel later, Amanda was somewhere between asleep and awake, Finn opening his eyes.

"Want a backrub to help ya sleep?" Finn asked, Amanda nodding and turning onto her right side so Finn could rub his left hand up and down her back.

"Dakota seems nice. She even stood up to Seth and challenged him to a fight." Amanda said.

"He accept?" Finn asked.

"He stormed off." Amanda responded, Finn once again seeing the scar on her upper back that was nearly a decade old… and every time he did, it made him angry at her ex. "You know Randy's not like that anymore, Finn…" She said quietly, arching her back slightly so Finn could reach a knotted up muscle.

"It doesn't make it right that he ever put his hands on you, lass." Finn whispered after Amanda turned to face him, Finn wrapping his arms around her and the two falling asleep.

Meanwhile in the hallway Dakota sat in front of hotel room door, listening to her music loudly. She went out before to grab some new headphones and something to eat but somehow managed to forget to grab her keycard for the room.

She sat with her legs crossed, listening to Thunder by Imagine Dragons when Sami came along.

"Hey lady, are you okay?" Sami asked, Dakota not hearing him over her music. He walked a bit closer.

"Hey are you alright?" Sami asked a bit louder this time, Dakota still not hearing him. Sami tapped her shoulder and that's when she snapped. She grabbed the hand and pulled it back, Sami yelling in pain before she let go.

"Don't ever do that again." Dakota said as Sami rubbed his hand and Dakota pulled her headphones out.

"Sorry. Get locked out? The phones sometimes deactivate key cards." Sami responded.

"I forgot mine. I thought I grabbed it before I left, turns out I grabbed my ATM card but forgot the room keycard." Dakota said.

Sami checked his keycard and got an idea, opening his own room and seeing that their rooms were adjoined. He opened the door and walked into Dakota's room, opening it.

"Problem solved." Sami responded, Dakota walking in with a smile.

"Thanks for that." Dakota said.

"You're welcome. Name's Sami." Sami replied.

"Dakota." Dakota responded, the two shaking hands.

The next morning…

Amanda opened her eyes, finding that sometime in the middle of the night that she had ended up curled up close to Finn, her left leg entangled with his right.

She wasn't exactly sure how they had ended up like this but she wasn't in any hurry to pull his arms off of her… Amanda couldn't remember the last time she had been held this intimately.

At some point, they would have to get up… but Amanda closed her eyes and fell asleep again, her head resting over Finn's torso.

Sami and Dakota were in the lobby, Sami checking his phone.

"Nothing from them yet?" Dakota asked.

"Should we investigate?" Sami asked.

"Since when are we a team?" Dakota asked.

"Better us than Rollins or the other former members of The Shield." Sami explained.

"Yikes, how many people have a problem with Mandy and Finn? She's an adult, he's an adult, I call that a consenting relationship." Dakota responded.

"I heard that you challenged Seth before. Is that true?" Sami asked.

"Yep why do you care?" Dakota responded.

"Just making sure that I never piss you off." Sami replied.

"Trust me boy, you don't wanna do that. You wouldn't walk away alive." Dakota said.

"Would anyone?" Sami asked jokingly.

Back in the room, Amanda opened her eyes again… this time, she saw Finn looking at her.

"Good morning." Finn said.

"When the hell did I doze off?" Amanda asked, mind still scrambled.

"Probably about the same time I did, love." Finn answered, lightly rubbing the back of Amanda's head.

"Careful now…" Amanda said quietly.

"Still getting those migraines?" Finn asked, Amanda nodding.

"I'd go back to taking the Excedrin but I'm sure it's what caused the seizures." Amanda responded before the two heard the sounds of Sami and Dakota laughing in the hallway.

"Sounds like they're getting along." Finn replied.

"The next thing I know, she's whacked him with a paint can!" Sami said, Dakota laughing.

"Oh man. I would pay a million bucks to see that happen." Dakota said.

"It was awesome." Sami responded.

"That's why I would pay the million bucks." Dakota says before a family of 5 walk past. "Excuse me." She says before leaving.

"Dakota wait!" Sami calls after her.

Dakota slammed out of the hotel, tears running down her face. She leaned against the wall near a alley before pulling out a packet of cigarettes out and lighting one up. She plugged in her

headphones and started to listen to her music loudly.

But it didn't stop the footsteps… she stood up, opened it and saw Amanda.

"What do you want?" Dakota snaps.

"Heard the front doors slam… Sami explained that you saw a family walk by and it upset you." Amanda responded.

"I don't want to talk about it." Dakota says.

Amanda sat down on the pavement, Dakota seeing the scar on Amanda's left palm.

"For three weeks after Chris's, Nancy's and Daniel's deaths, I didn't talk at all… and after that, I thought that life wasn't worth living without people who were basically my second family. So I tried to kill myself… and I would've died had Shawn not found me." Amanda explained, Dakota looking at her in shock at her admission, before sighing.

"After my dad failed to get signed on WWE, my mother divorced him. She left along with my twin older brothers. Haven't had any contact with them since and have no clue on where they fucked off to. There are two reasons why I want to get signed, one it will make dad proud, two it will piss my bitch of a mom off and make her regret what she did years ago." Dakota explains.

"I hope she does regret it." Amanda said as they stood up, Dakota hearing a 'crick' echo from Amanda's left knee.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good." Dakota says, as she drops the end of her cigarette on the ground and twist her foot on it.

"It's an old injury, I jumped off a cage a few years back… thought I tore my ACL but it was just bruised." Amanda replied as they headed back.

She had a feeling something was up.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda was in her ring gear ready for her match against Eva Marie when she pulled up the hood of her Balor Club hoodie and heard the door open, the young man leaning against it assuming that she was Dakota.

"I don't know why you're even trying when that deadbeat couldn't." The man said before Amanda lowered her hood and turned around. "Oh damn, my-"

"No, not your mistake. You thought I was your sister and you want her dreams crushed like your bitch mother crushed your old man's." Amanda responded.

"Well hello brother." Dakota sneers as she walks in. "Now fuck off or I'll make you."

The man rolled his eyes before looking at Dakota's ring outfit.

"Team K.O? I can't believe that the deadbeat and the others still have that club running." The man said.

"Goodbye Clyde." Dakota sneered and the man left, Dakota seeing the leather shorts under Amanda's hoodie and that the shorts had the Balor Club logo on them.

"Can't believe that bastard showed up here!" Dakota yells, dumping her bag on the ground.

"I can always kick his ass after the show if you don't mind." Amanda said after Dakota closed the door and saw a promotional photo from NXT TakeOver London with Finn and Amanda on it in their Demon King and Demon Mistress personas.

"Get in line for that, Dad wants to kick their asses and I want the same." Dakota says before unzipping her bag.

Amanda was about to get ready when she heard the door open again and saw Finn walk in and his right hand bruising.

"How hard did you hit him?" Dakota asked.

"Punched him right in his nose when he called Mandy a whore." Finn admitted, Dakota smiling in approval.

"Good, that's music to my ears." Dakota says before pulling at set of black and blue shorts. "Hm, I don't know if I should wears these or the jeans and chaps." She mutters to herself.

"The chaps remind me of Shawn's younger years." Amanda responded, Dakota laughing. "We'll let ya decide." She said before she and Finn left.

"Have you seen Alex? He's been avoiding me all day." Amanda said once she and Finn were alone.

"Last I saw him, he was talking to Dianne." Finn explained before the two hugged and Amanda headed down the hallway.

It wasn't long before she came across Alex and Dianne talking.

"I'm just not sure if I should tell her about the script." Alex said.

"It might be best… if anything, she deserves the pre-warning before all becomes involved." Dianne responded, shifting her footing slightly as a small piece of broken plastic beneath her foot disbalanced her prosthetic slightly.

"Warning about what?" Amanda asked after walking over.

"I'm supposed to rant about what's wrong with NXT for one of the tapings… that rant also includes you and Finn." Alex explained, Amanda looking at him.

"No cheap shots, no calling him a user or me a whore or slut… deal?" Amanda replied, extending her right hand.

"Yeah… I'll try not to say any of that." Alex agreed, his left hand gripping her extended right one. "Keep it to what's showing in the ring, character stuff."

"Now if I could get the same cooperation from Eva Marie, we'll be all set." Amanda responded as they shook hands and let go.

Amanda Cena vs Eva Marie…

"Far from it, Corey, Amanda's far more experienced and can reverse a move before you know what hit ya." Dakota replied, her on commentary with Corey and Tom… as well as Alexa Bliss having joined them.

"Including the move of speaking the truth." Alexa muttered.

"Hey, stick to the script, you nearly got suspended last time." Corey whispered.

"I know what I'm doing, you wanna tell me what you do, you get in that damn ring!" Alexa responded quietly.

Amanda backflipped Eva before going up to the top rope mouthing "This one's for you, Latino Heat!" before hitting the Frog Splash and pinning Eva for the three count.

"And that finishes the match, Mandy paying homage to her old friend Eddie Guerrero with that move!" Tom exclaimed as the bell rang and Amanda and Finn hugged.

Since it was the first taping of the night and airing live, Amanda grabbed a microphone.

"The road to Wrestlemania… starts this Sunday. The last Royal Rumble in Florida had Rey Mysterio win it to go on and become world heavyweight champion." Amanda said, the fans chanting "619! 619! 619!" and "Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!", which made Amanda look at them. "I miss Eddie too, y'all… every damn day. My best friend would've loved to seen our newest signee… and see her dreams come true too." She said, Dakota smiling.

"This better be good." Alexa muttered.

"This Sunday… I take a huge part in history by entering the Royal Rumble match!" Amanda finished, the fans cheering loudly and Alexa's eyes widening in shock.

"Holy shit." Dakota mutters.

"Hell of a blockbuster announcement, Mandy throwing herself into the most chaotic match in WWE history!" Tom exclaimed as Finn and Amanda hugged and spun around… and Alexa finally losing it.

"Oh I bet she will, anything to get herself famous enough to sit on Balor's pole! Because heaven knows he only take those who've had enough money to make themselves real life models, no photoshop on them!" Alexa stood up and yelled.

"For fuck's sake, what crawled up your biscuit butt and died?" Dakota responded after standing up, Alexa turning furious.

"Anyone who's half educated knows that the point of her in his life is because he can't bend enough to suck his own knob, so he needs to tap on that alimentary canal of hers! But elementary is about as far as you got in school ain't it, otherwise you'd know that too!" Alexa growled, turning to shouting halfway through.

"Oh that does it!" Dakota yells before slamming Alexa to the ground and putting her in the crossface, Alexa screaming before security broke it up.

"Hey kid? Nice job." Hunter whispered.

"She's pulled this bullshit before, I take it?" Dakota asked as Finn and Amanda reached them.

"Repeatedly." Hunter answered before everyone was in the backstage area and Finn put his leather jacket on Amanda before turning to Alexa.

"You're a raging bitch, has anyone ever told you that?! Mandy and I aren't using each other so stop trying to prove otherwise!" Finn replied, Alexa glaring at him.

"The 30 person rumble match has always been a big dream of mine! Joanie and Beth were two of the women who competed in it and nearly won the damn match itself!" Amanda responded. "Maybe someday, Alexa… you'll understand that Diva is just a word and shouldn't define the current day Women's division… you idolized Trish Stratus, look at all the history she made, she even competed in ladder matches!" She said.

"Some kind of problem?" All of them heard, looked and saw David Finlay.

"I missed you." Amanda said as she and Finlay hugged, the Belfast Brawler wrapping his arms tightly around his former student turned surrogate niece.

"No frigging way." Dakota says.

"Get over here, you!" Finlay responded, the two hugging as well. "How's the business treated ya so far, lass?" He asked.

"Well so far I've smacked a crazy bitch to the ground, meet some cool people and a guy." Dakota says, David chuckling. "And oh one my evil twin brothers showed up out of nowhere."

"They always show up… hey, hands where I can see them, young buck." Finlay responded, the last part towards Finn as he saw his hand moving towards Amanda.

"He still treats me like I'm 15." Amanda said.

"David seriously, she a grown lady not a teen." Dakota says.

"Old habit. Speaking of, who's this young man you met, Kota?" Finlay responded, calling Dakota by his old nickname for her.

"Why? You gonna tell my dad that I met someone. Lord have mercy." Dakota says.

"Just want to know if he'll treat you right…" Finlay explained, Dakota seeing the look on Amanda's face.

"One of my exes abused me, the other cheated." Amanda admitted.

"His name is Sami." Dakota says.

"Sami Zayn? I'll still keep an eye on him but good choice, kid." Finlay responded.

"David we just meet that's all. We didn't kiss or doing anything like that." Dakota says.

In the locker room by themselves a bit later, Amanda had gotten redressed when she felt a sharp ache in her pelvic area, Finn catching her as she nearly fell.

"I'm okay…" Amanda said, trying to keep Finn from worrying… but he knew her too well. "Finn, look at me, it's not an injury… the reason Cody and I had no luck with trying for babies is because I was diagnosed with Endometriosis." She explained, Finn realising that it broke her heart. Their heads snapped up when they heard someone being slammed up against the wall outside.

"You stupid bitch!" Dakota yelled before punching Alexa in the face and pushing her off and tackled her to the ground.

"Why should she ever try for kids-" Alexa shouted, getting punched in the mouth and losing a tooth.

"Shut the fuck up!" Dakota growled before standing up, Alexa standing up as well before grabbing Dakota by the hair and starts to smack her head against the wall.

Sami saw what was happening and ran over, pulling Alexa off Dakota.

"Enough Alexa." Sami yelled before Dakota charged forward, Sami grabbing her around her waist and pulled her back and Dakota fighting to get out of his grip as Alexa took off.

"Let me go!" Dakota yelled, punching Sami's arms.

"No, damn it! You're not getting fired!" Sami responded, putting Dakota against the wall… and her hands dropping to her sides.

"Let me go… now!" Dakota growls through gritted teeth.

"Make me." Sami responded in a daring tone… and without warning, Dakota crashed her mouth against his and the two kissed. Sami loosened his grip and Dakota darted out and twist an arm around behind his back.

"Rule number one always be unpredictable." Dakota said.

She left, Sami turning to see Amanda and Finn.

"She kissed me and then twisted my arm behind my back." Sami said.

"Pulled that countless times myself." Amanda responded, Sami staring wide eyed at his petite friend.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Sami asked.

"Keep your opponent on their toes and thrown off. Why do you think Eddie used to pull that classic trick with the chair?" Amanda explained.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact she kissed me." Sami said.

Meanwhile Dakota walked back to the hotel and leaned against the wall, smiling a little.

"Now little lady, what you smiling about?" Dean asked.

"I'm not little I'm 5'7", thank you very much." Dakota said, Dean chuckling.

"Now what are you smiling about?" Dean asked.

"I just did an evil move to get away from Sami." Dakota said.

"That a girl." Dean replied, before the two started to laugh.

"I think he's gonna be stunned for a bit now." Dakota said, pulling out a cigarette and sticking it in between her teeth.

"What did you do?" Dean asked.

"I kissed him." Dakota answered.

"You what?" Dean asked.

"You know when two lips come together and they-" Dakota said before making some kissing noises.

"You are so evil." Dean responded.

"Thank you." Dakota said.

It was later in the night when Amanda opened her eyes… the apartment she had thought of as a second home was deathly quiet and her tense frame caught Finn's attention as he sat up, sleepy blue eyes scanning the frightened brunette and him hugging her.

Amanda's demeanour changed from frightened to saddened and Finn realised that she was in such a state of mind that she thought for a few minutes that the ones she lost were still here.

"Sorry that I woke you…" Amanda whispered as they stretched back out, Finn continuing to hold her.

"It's okay." Finn said.

Amanda wrapped her arms around him, Finn kissing her on her forehead.

"There are times we can't help but wish they were here, love." Finn whispered.

"They're not here physically because they can't be…" Amanda responded as they looked at each other. "Seeing how Kota's brothers were acting makes me wish they'd get their heads out of their asses." She replied.

"Divorces can be a hard thing for people to go through. Kids often change for better or worse because they take it as their parents not loving each other anymore." Finn said.

'Shouldn't split the siblings bonds though…' Amanda thought.

But she knew something was off.


	4. Chapter 4

The Amway Centre was insanely crowded for the Royal Rumble when Amanda heard the door open and saw Terry. She tensed up but the older man held up his hands as a sign of peace.

"It's alright… I just want to do what I should've done 15 years ago and mend things with you." Terry explained.

"You'd be surprised… I didn't stay angry at you for long, Terry, I was more or less confused as to why you hit me." Amanda responded.

"I'm quite short tempered, much like Kota is. We both have a habit of lashing out for no reason." Terry said.

"It's human nature." Amanda replied as they shook hands… and he saw her nervousness. "They left the rumble match open ended." She explained.

"Good luck out there but watch out for Owens, he's in that kind of mood." Terry replied.

When the rumble match had been underway for a little over an hour, Amanda had landed on her hands after being thrown over the top rope and walked on her hands to the corner as Kevin yelled at her… Amanda hooked her right foot under the middle rope before reaching her hands up and grabbing it before she pulled herself up onto the turnbuckle as the fans cheered and Kevin got angrier.

"Chill out and stay within the script!" Sami warned, Kevin turning to him in his rage.

But while he was turned, Amanda grabbed him and stood up on the top before using the Demon's Destruction… with Kevin out cold, Sami picked him up and tossed him out.

In the back, Dakota flinched as Sami turned and was dropkicked hard enough to go flying over the top before he was kicked in the jaw and eliminated.

"Damn, she doesn't fuck around." Dakota replied, Terry nodding in agreement.

"It has been all high energy since the start of this match and we are down to two fourths of the former Shield!" Michael Cole responded as Dean and Amanda looked at each other.

Finn kept his eyes locked to the screen as Dean and Amanda kept the match going, Dean picking Amanda up and putting her on the top turnbuckle… but as Dean ran at Amanda, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him over the top rope, Finn's, Dakota's and Terry's eyes widening in shock as Dean hit the floor and the bell rang and Amanda fell to the mat on her knees as You're Gonna Pay by Jim Johnston blared through the arena and the fans cheered loudly.

"She did it, Amanda Cena is the first woman in history to win the Royal Rumble!" Michael responded in an ecstatic voice as Dakota and Terry saw Finn head out there before seeing him get in the ring and pick Amanda up to her feet and the two holding each other.

Dakota saw Sami and stood up, walking over to him.

"Hey… hell of a match out there." Dakota replied.

"It was… she earned it, now she's going to Wrestlemania." Sami responded.

"Now, now. Why didn't they let this crazy one in the ring?" They heard a man say.

"Uncle Ted!" Dakota exclaimed before hugging the man.

"Hey there kiddo." Ted responded. "Is this your boyfriend?" Sami blushing bright red.

"Uncle Ted, manners remember?" Dakota said.

"Kota, I'm the rude brother while your dad is the nice one." Ted said, Dakota rolling her eyes. "Don't you give me that kind of sass."

"Really Uncle Ted? You are trying to lecture me?" Dakota asked.

"Hey just because you are 23 doesn't mean I don't get the right to lecture you." Ted said.

In the area separating the backstage area and arena itself, Amanda and Finn were holding each other and she was still shaking from the adrenaline.

"I won out there…" Amanda whispered, the two smiling as they looked at each other.

"Damn right you did… I'm proud of you, Mandy." Finn responded as they continued to hold each other.

"We've gotta go celebrate, let's go find Kota and Sami and-" Amanda replied as she turned to go find them, Finn stopping her.

"How about just you and me?" Finn asked.

"After how crazy things have been, I like that idea." Amanda answered before they headed towards their locker room, Sami watching them.

"Sami? They'll be alright." Dakota responded. "Why don't you come out with me and my cousin Luke? Must warn you he can get a bit crazy once he's been drinking."

"Alrighty." Sami replied before they left.

In a club in the downtown area, Luke had joined them and it was easy to see that he was already intoxicated.

"Luke, you started the party without us?" Dakota asked.

"It's called pre-drinks cousin." Luke slurred.

"I'll pre-check you into a hospital." Dakota said.

Luke stumbled further into the nightclub and saw Amanda by the bar… when he reached the area, he reached his hand out.

Amanda screamed as Luke squeezed her ass and pulled on her black cut out mini dress… she turned around and slapped him, Dakota howling with laughter.

"Good one Luke, ya dickhead!" Dakota yelled, Luke flipping her off.

"How much have you been drinking?!" Amanda responded, Luke straightening out to his full height before he backed up as Finn reached them and pulled Amanda behind him.

"Hey, scram, I saw the fiery lady first!" Luke replied.

"Don't fight that one Luke, you're better off not doing so." Dakota said.

"Listen to your cousin and find a ride home!" Finn growled, Luke narrowing his eyes at him before turning angry.

"No way in hell man." Luke slurred.

"Finn, you are awesome, but hurt my cousin and I'll hurt you worse." Dakota said.

"That's right! You listen to her!" Luke yelled.

"You shut your drunk ass up, you went and treated Mandy like she's there for you to use however you want! Treat her with respect!" Finn responded angrily, Amanda managing to hold him back.

"Finn, calm down. He's just being a damn drunk idiot." Amanda said quietly.

"Wanna keep running your mouth boy?!" Luke demanded.

"Shut the fuck up and get out of here, little boy! The only one trash talking and not backing it up is you!" Amanda yelled after turning back around, not intimidated by Luke's much larger frame as Sami, Dakota and Ted ran over to them.

"Who the fuck does this pipsqueak think she is, telling me off?!" Luke responded.

"Alright son that's enough of that." Ted said.

"Any more idiocy out of your mouth and I will let Finn rip you to shreds!" Dakota growled before they saw Enzo and Dianne.

"What's going on over here?" Enzo asked.

"Well my drunk cousin decided to grab Mandy's ass and then try to pick a fight with Finn." Dakota explained, Dianne looking right at Luke.

"That's your cousin?" Dianne asked.

"I know, he's pretty tall... 6'7"." Dakota said.

"Height doesn't matter when Finn's pissed off, anyone who's crossed Mandy has only done it once and hasn't gone near her since. Apologize to her, now!" Enzo responded, Luke turning to Amanda.

"Oh trust me, if Luke was sober, Finn wouldn't stand a chance." Dakota said.

"Why are you with this little midget, sweet thang?" Luke responded, Dakota stepping back as within seconds, Finn had grabbed Luke and held him down onto the bar after pinning his right arm behind his back.

"Damn, you weren't kidding, Enzo." Ted replied.

"Now that apology…" Finn growled in a menacing tone, Luke screaming as his arm was twisted up further. That's when another man came up behind and grabbed Finn and pulled him off.

"No one touches my brother!" The man yelled.

"Well tell your brother to keep his grabby hands to himself instead of groping my friend!" Finn shouted, Dakota turning to the other man.

"This true, Kota?" The man asked.

"Bryan, back off." Dakota said, Bryan stepping back.

"Sorry, mister. Miss, you alright?" Bryan replied, Amanda nodding before she and Finn left.

"You almost broke his arm…" Amanda responded as Finn rested his right hand on her upper back.

"He deserved it." Finn said, wrapping his arms around her.

At the hotel, the two were in their room and sat down on the bed.

"You're still all tensed up…" Amanda whispered before her tiny hands rested on Finn's shoulders and she started massaging him.

"I don't like it when someone gets grabby with you, Mandy…" Finn responded.

"I'm okay, he didn't hurt me. He was drunk and that's it." Amanda replied, Finn lightly wrapping his hands around hers when her arms wrapped around him and lifting them to his mouth and kissing them. "You're really sweet to me… sometimes I feel like I don't deserve it." She said quietly as she rested her head on his right shoulder, Finn reaching his right hand up to run his fingers through her hair as they looked at each other and he turned himself to her, both sitting down and her resting her head on his right shoulder as his arm wrapped around her shoulders as Just A Song Before I Go by Crosby, Stills & Nash played from the radio.

"No one should treat you wrong… not someone when they're drunk or when they think they're protecting you. Because you're too kind and loving to be treated wrong." Finn whispered as they held each other, his blue eyes looking into her hazel ones and him leaning in closer.

Having grabbed the wrong key, Dakota headed down the hallway and put the key in its slot… she quietly opened the door, assuming they were sleeping. But when she saw them kissing, she quietly and quickly closed the door.

"Where are we?!" Luke yelled, making Dakota jump.

"Shut the fuck up." Dakota responded.

"What was that, cousin?" Luke slurred, Dakota facepalming.

"Just be quiet and get going!" Dakota hissed, nudging Luke down the hallway.

"You're acting like... you don't want me to… see something!" Luke slurred.

"Just get into my room you idiot." Dakota growled.

Luke nodded and Dakota opened the door, guiding him into the room and onto the second bed, where Bryan was passed out.

"No! I don't wanna sleep with Bryan!" Luke slurred, Dakota slapping him across the face.

"Suck it up and get into bed, before I break your legs." Dakota said, Luke gulping.

Luke kicked his shoes and shirt off, discarding his jeans before pulling on some pajamas and climbing into the bed. Dakota got into her own pajamas after washing her face and climbed into her own bed, closing her eyes.

To her relief, there was no noise.

'Take things slow with Balor, you seem like that kind of girl, Mandy.' Dakota thought before sleep overtook her.


End file.
